With Happiness come Travesty
by Max Ride 1514
Summary: Maximum Rides life is amazing. Her mother and Father both care deeply for her and her two sisters, Ella and Nudge. She finds a new relationship, with her Best Friend, one with the possibility of love. Her life is seemingly perfect. Till one night, the event that changed her life forever. A horrible car wreck, one that completely flips her life upside down. Can She be fixed? Fax. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first story I've written in a while... my others were very cringy so I deleted them.**

 _ **Max**_

Another Day, another migraine from Nudge's excessive chatter. My sisters, Nudge and Ella, and I, were currently sitting at the table with our Mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez. Nudge decided that the topic of this mornings rant would be the fact that it is her first day of her Freshman year. Ella and I both decided we had had enough, both being Juniors, since we were Fraternal Twins. She had our mothers Dark long hair and dark eyes. I had received our fathers Lighter hair and dull brown eyes. It was our first day of school and I was seriously dreading it. I've always really hated the first day. I love to learn but the idea of being forced to learn and being tested on your ability to retain information kinda takes the fun out of it.

"Pass the Syrup please Maxie" Ella called at me, mockingly. I shot her a glare and slid her the syrup and watching as she missed it and it knocked her syrup caked fork off the table onto the tile floor.

"Oops, Sorry Ells" I snickered. Ella scrunched her nose at me and cleaned the mess on the floor and took her dish to the kitchen and placed it in the overflowing sink. She slung her back over her shoulder and made her way to the door, nodding for us to follow and alerting us that it was time to leave.

Nudge and I followed her actions of placing the dishes in the sink and grabbing our bags. Nudge made her way to the bus stop while Ella and I jumped in my car, since I was the only one who actually saved her money for insurance on one. The car was a Blood Red Mustang, considering we were fairly wealthy because my father was a well-respected Doctor and my mother was a world redound veterinarian.

The drive was quite a lengthy one. Ella was currently chastising me for my appearance. A grey V-neck with a Fall Out Boy hoodie and some faded ripped jeans and a pair of old Chuck Taylor's. Ella, on the other hand, wore a pair of white skinny jeans and a teal blue tank top the read the word "Flawless, her usually straight hair was curled in beautiful ringlets and her makeup consisted of a thin eyeliner wing on each eye, light mascara, and a subtle pink lipstick. My hair was thrown in a messy bun and I wore no hint of makeup. Ella told me constantly that a little mascara would make my eyes pop, I still never took her up on the offer.

We pulled into the student parking lot, we must have been early because the spot was fairly close to the schools entrance. We made our way to the Entrance when we were stopped by Fang and Iggy, My best friends since Kindergarten. Iggy had strawberry Blonde hair and Caribbean blue eyes and Pale skin. Fang was the opposite of Iggy's light features, with His jet black hair that hung in his onyx eyes, and he had olive colored skin. They were both very attractive, bringing every girl in a mile radius to my locker. They all fawned over My Boys, yes, my boys, they're my best friends so I'm allowed to call them that. They couldn't have been less interested, shaking every girl off without even a sideways glance.

"So, Max" Iggy began, "Would you mind watching Angel again tonight? I know it's short notice but I have to work late and my mom's still away in New York. It'll only be Ange this week, Gaz is at his friends tonight." Ah yes, Angel and Gazzy, Iggy's younger Siblings, both with beautiful blue eyes and pale blonde hair. Angel was six and Gazzy was eight.`

"Sure Ig, I'll do it" I answered his question, then turning to poke Fang in the cheek.

He looked down at me, obviously I just shocked him out of some weird place he just spaced out of. The female population has since, mostly dissipated, gladly. the Bell rang, alerting students that they had exactly 5 minutes to get to their class rooms before they were counted tardy. I currently had 4 Tardys, 5 meant detention. If I got detention, I wouldn't be able to babysit Angel for Iggy tonight. I rushed to my first class, AP chemistry, so I wouldn't be late. The second I crossed the threshold of the door, the bell rang.

"I made It!" I whooped, causing a few students to snicker.

"Very good, Ms. Ride, Now please, go take your seat" I walked down the aisle of lab tables and sat down next to my lab partner, J.J. She obviously wasn't paying attention, to engulfed in some book. I tried to peek at what book it was, but unfortunately, I didn't catch even a slight glimpse.

-Lunch-

Ah, yes, Lunchtime. The most glorious part of school, because I get to _eat._ You see, my school has this strict 'no eating or drinking in class' rule, which leads to a very hungry, and cranky, Max. So this makes Lunch the best part of my school day. There were three lines today, salad bar, sandwich bar, or Cheeseburgers with fries and any can of soda of your choice. Obviously, me being the carnivore I am, I chose the Burger. The line was longer than all the other options, so It took me a little while to get back to our usual table. At our table sat Fang and Iggy, Nudge sat with some other Freshmen, Ella with some of her friends.

The boys were gnawing on their burgers like wild animals, which was to be expected, they almost never ate breakfast, Fang couldn't stand being with Anne, his aunt, that long. Iggy had to get up extra early and get Angel, Gazzy, and himself all out the door before 7, ever morning. This left no time for either of my boys to get breakfast. Both have also repeatedly turned down my suggestion of bringing them something to eat before class. Which annoyed me to no end

"Max!" Fang said, obviously he had been trying to get my attention for a bit, while I had been staring off into space.

"Oh, Uh Yeah?" I flushed, embarrassed that he'd been tryimg to get my attention and I was just staring off into space.

"I was asking you If I could come to Iggy's with you. I need to talk to you after Ange falls asleep." His voice had a hint of something, it was undectectable, his voice was almost... strained?

I just nodded, finishing off the last off my fries, when the lunch bell rang.

-at Iggy's-

"Angel hon, please calm down, it's time for bed" I pleaded as the six year old was practically running laps through the house. Her curly blonde hair was tied back in a loose braid, she was in a Princess night gown and was all ready for bed, except that she was practically bouncing off the walls. And I had no idea why.

She continued like this for a few minutes, till we heard a knock on the door. I peeked out the windows, noticing fang outside. He was almost shivering from the frigid air of September in Virginia. I opened the front door, feeling the rush of cold air enter the house; then I shut the door quickly after Fang entered the house.

"Fangy!" Angel screamed, jumping into his arms. Instantly he smiled at the young child, making something inside me feel _weird._ My Heart quickened a bit and my stomach felt as though it was tied in knots. _what?_

"Hey Ange, you're supposed to be in bed" He said, handing her off to me as I walked towards her room. She yawned and laid her head down on my shoulder. I smiled and laid her in her bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin and kissing her forehead. 'Night Ange", and just like that, she was out.\

"anyway, what did you need to talk to me about," I started, walking back into the living room and laying on the couch with my head on Fang's lap. He tensed slightly, a pink twinge in his cheeks.

"I.. Uh... Max? How can you tell a girl that you really like her...? that you have for a very long time?" He was stuttering and looking at his feet, apparantly his Chuck's were very intresting at the moment.

Then It hit. Fang likes a girl. He has for a while apparantly. I felt... Jealous? But.. _Why?_

Before I could even answer, I felt Fang's lips on Mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya. I'm getting some really good ideas for this story. I'm gonna try to write a new chapter every day till a certain point in the story.**

 **Fang's POV**

I think I just screwed up everything. _why the hell did I kiss her._ I just reacted. She was currently staring at me, lightly touching her lips while staring at me, taken aback that I had just kissed her. My best friend. I just kissed my best friend. I was freaking out, I had liked her for so long, now I just screwed up our friendship. God dammit! I'm such a moron.

"Uh.. Max... I'm sorry... I Didn't..." I covered my face with my hands, frustrated, and ran my fingers into my long hair, lightly tugging it. I felt Max's soft, delicate, hands pull mine away from my face. She laced her fingers with mine and gave me a peck on the lips. I looked into her eyes, shocked at her previous action.

"Fang, I like you too." Her warm smile beaming up at me, causing me to smile back down at her. Her beautiful brown eyes held happiness. I kissed her forehead lightly as she laid her head back down in my lap.

"Hey Max?" I only got a semi sleepy 'hmm?' in response. "Do you wanna go out with me, like on a date?" I questioned her, I looked down at her, her mess of brown and blonde hair covering her face in my lap. She was nodding.

"Does this mean..." She started, questioning our new relationship status, causing me to tell her that it does only if she wants it to. Telling me that she does was conformation. Maximum Ride was now my girlfriend, and I was ecstatic.

Before I could even say anything more, I heard quiet snores coming from the sleeping girl in my lap. Max had passed out, her hair a complete mess, random strands covering her face. I pushed the mess out of her face and smiled. At that moment, Iggy had walked into the living room. He nodded towards Max, obviously confused. I reminded him of what we talked about earlier, giving a thumbs up to show that everything worked out. He patted me on the back and smiled at the sleeping Max.

"Go take her home dude, she walked here so you should drive her" I nodded in reply, lightly picking Max up and carrying her through the cold and placing her in the passenger seat of my beat up Honda. She shifted a little and I noticed her shivering. The heat was broken in the old hunk of junk so I took of my jacket and draped it over her. I Buckled my own seat belt and drove down the block to her large house. Max had a very wealthy family, but they were some of the kindest people you'd ever meet.

I found the hidden house key and unlocked the door, going back to my car to grab Max. As I walked in the door I saw her parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Martinez" I said quietly, they smiled at me and gestured for me to bring her to her room. He room was on the first floor, down a long hallway all the way at the end. The hall was filled with baby pictures of Max, Nudge, and Ella. There were a few with Me and Iggy too, consider Max, Iggy, and I have been joined at the hip since the age of 5. The Martinez family was like a second family to us, considering Iggy and I's families were broken and not much like a family at all. Sunday automatically meant family dinner at the Martinez's house, Iggy and I were always invited.

I set max down in her Queen bed. Her walls were painted a grayish-white color, her bed a dark teal color. Her drawings plastered all over the walls, ranging from cartoon characters, to pastel Chalk landscapes, to Portraits of her whole family (Iggy and I included). I smiled to myself and placed the blankets over Max, kissing her forehead before turning to leave the room. I heard a soft voice call after me, turning to see a tired looking Max holding my hand lightly.

"Stay with me" Her voice heavy with sleep. I gave in, laying with her till she fell back to sleep, and carefully and quietly left the room.

I Talked with Valencia for a moment, Kevin, Max's dad, had gone to bed, saying he needed to be up fairly early because he had a large brain surgery in the morning. We said goodnight and Valencia mentioned allowing me to stay the night, saying that it was 2 am and I was too tired to drive. I was grateful for this, I did not want to deal with Anne drunk with another guy from the bar.

I made myself a bed on the couch, like I had done many time before. My phone was left at Iggy's, but i was sure he'd bring it in the morning when I went to go get him and the kids in the morning. I contemplated asking Max if she wanted a ride, but decided against it because she always drives her Mustang, that thing was her baby.

Before I knew it, I was out like a light.

 **Max POV (The next morning)**

I woke up, highly confused. Hadn't I fallen asleep at Iggy's? but now I was in my room, with the blankets tugged neatly around me. Then i remembered, _Fang._ He must've taken me home last night after Iggy got back. I'd have to thank him once I saw him at school.

"Maxie Bear" Ella giggled from outside my door. "There's a surprise downstairs for you!" another giggle. I just shrugged it off, throwing on my dream catcher tank top on and my ripped Levi jeans. I guess i'd better check out this 'surprise' Ella had told me about.

Sitting on the couch was Fang, His hair a mess, his eyes half open. He got up to stretch, and when he did I could see part of his muscled stomach from where shirt rose up. _nice._ Wait, why was Fang here? From the look of the makeshift bed on our sofa, he slept here. He turned and looked at me, smiling sleepily at me and walked over. His arms snaked their way around my waist and he hugged me, his face buried in the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay Lovebirds, were running late so lets stop at McDonald's after we grab the Igster, I'll grab them in my car, and we can all get breakfast there" Ella called to us, all ready to go. Fang shrugged and went to my room, grabbing some clothes from his and Iggy's drawer in there from when they stay the night. It was the typical black T-shirt with, surprisingly, Dark Blue jeans and a Black leather jacket. I ran my hands through his hair to make it look a little more presentable and grabbed our shoes and headed out to the car. Ella mentioned taking Fang's car to pick up Iggy and the kids so Fang and I took mine, stopping at McDonald's before heading to school.

We both got three sausage McGriddles, I got a McCafe frappe and Fang got a plain orange juice, he helped me eat while I drove, occasionally reaching the sandwich over so I could take a bite without taking my eyes off the road. We pulled into our normal parking spot before we even touched our second and third sandwiches. We were fairly early, the bell didn't ring for another half hour, so we decided to hang out in the car in the heat and finish up our breakfast.

We heard a knock on the window, turning to see the Biology teacher, Ms. Darby. She was a bitter old woman who wanted to make everyone as miserable as herself. Her scowl grew uglier as she realized that we were eating. I reluctantly rolled down my window, realizing that she probably wasn't going away.

"Can I help you?" I questioned the woman with a bored expression. This only seemed to make her more furious.

"You're on school campus, food is forbidden Ms. Ride" She tried, her irritation clear on her face.

"Well you see Darby, I'm in my car, which is my property, so get your filthy rat hands off, and it's my car so I can eat inside of it. _Thank you and Goodbye."_ I smiled sarcastically at her bitter expression. She reluctantly got her hands off of my car and stomped away, as I kept eating with a smug smirk on my face.

Fang nodded for me to follow him. I grabbed my almost empty coffee, drinking it as I walked up to Fang. He smiled down at me, considering he was about 6'2 and I was about 5'6. His hand was large, keeping mine warm very easily as we walked hand in hand to the entrance of the school. Fang was humming the familiar tune to All I Want by A Day To Remember. I smiled, it's been a long time since Fang has hummed or sang or anything. We've always had a dream of a band. Iggy on Drums, Fang on Bass and Vocals, Me on Guitar and Lead Vocals. That dream vanished when Fang's mom died, a beautiful woman, then Anne came to live with Fang. He hadn't sang since, Anne made him feel bad every time he did.

I quietly sang I'm Yours by Jason Mraz under my breath, Causing Fang to quietly sing along. "Hey Fang, do you wanna reform that band" I questioned cautiously. I was scared of his reply.

"I'd like that" He smiled down at me. I beamed up at him and texted Iggy.

 **So this story isn't soley about Fax. But It's a large part, as is the Band.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Max**

The three of us were currently sitting in my backyard behind a fold up table with a few people left in the line. we were holding auditions for a lead guitarist because we all realized it may have been too much for me to play both rhythm and lead guitar while singing. Most people had already gone, some good, some not so good. But we didn't need good, we needed great. We hadn't found great. The majority of the guys had tried to hit on me, causing Fang to have an immediate dislike of everyone who did it.

"Uh, hi, I'm Sam and I'll be doing a song by one of my favorite bands" He looked down at his guitar shyly, a small smile playing on his lips. I smiled at him sweetly and nodded, gesturing him to begin. The song he played was With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear by Sleeping With Sirens, the acoustic version. I sat there, entranced by how beautiful he played. Once he was finished I smiled at him and nodded for the boys to follow me.

"Guys, I really like this one. He's great." We had finally found our new guitarist. I Clapped my hands together and returned to our table. "Okay everyone! We have found our new Guitarist! Everyone except for Sam please go home." There were many groans and words of protests. Sams face lit up and he thanked me a lot and I gave him a hug, causing Fang to glare at him.

"Don't worry Fang, I don't swing that way." He blushed. I started laughing because Fang looked really confused.

"Babe, He's gay." I had known Sam was gay because he and Ella had been friends their freshman year, she had asked me for advice on how to help him come out. He never knew the advice coming from Ella was actually coming from me but I didn't mind. Sam nodded and I went back to Kiss Fang on the cheek and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I nodded for Sam and Iggy to follow me inside. I had the intention of our first ever practice.

We were in my basement, which my parents had turned into my own little music studio when I was 15. I set up two mic stands, one for me and one for Fang. Iggy settled himself behind the drums and Fang took his bass out. I chose my favorite electric and leant one to Sam. The Guitar I held was my fire engine red and the strap was signed by Tony Perry of Pierce the Veil. I pulled out my lucky pick, Vic threw it to me last year during the concert i went to.

"Hey, Max" Iggy called to me from behind the drum set. "Let's Do St. Patrick By PVris. To Start. It matches your voices and It's one we all know, Right Sam?" In which he nodded so I nodded back, plugging my Guitar into the amp. Everyone else's was set up so I strummed the first note.

We were all sounding pretty smooth, a few rocky notes here and there but My voice never wavered. Fang had a small smile lingering on his lips. I looked over at him as the song ended and played the first few notes of a song we had always sang while were were in the car since Freshman year. Anytime it came on we sang.

"Max no" I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, plugging it into the small speaker I had for it. "Max yes." I replied, smirking at him and taking his hands and forcing him to dance with me.

Fang belted out "Whoa! Your Sex is on Fire!" Causing Iggy and Sam to break out into laughter and me to have to stop dancing. I was curled over clutching my stomach as I tried to calm down cause my stomach was starting to hurt from how hard I was laughing.

"Fang.. heh... lets... go for a drive" I said, throwing on my biggest sweatshirt cause It had gotten a bit chilly as night fell. I walked behind all the boys as we left the large basement, closing the door behind us. We all walked out the door, Fang and I waving to the boys as we got into my car, plugging in Fangs phone and starting up the engine. The melodic sound that played through the speakers calmed me to the core.

Fangs voice sounded graceful as he sang "In and out somewhere else right now, You sigh, look away, I can see it clear as day, close your eyes, so afraid, hide behind that baby face" He smiled ahead of him as we drove as it poured gently in the cold air

"Cigarette, Daydreams, you were only seventeen, so sweet, with a mean streak, clearly brought me to my knees." He missed a few lines there but He always said it reminded him of me.

"You can drive all night, looking for the answers in the pouring rain, wanna find, peace of mind, looking for the answers" I finished off, as we pulled into a local ice cream parlor and he shut the car off, silencing Cage The Elephant. His gaze turned to me, his rough and calloused hand reached my face, cupping my cheek as he brought his warm, soft lips to mine. The kiss was slow and sweet, causing me to blush, something I don't do often.

Our lips pulled apart and I opened my eyes slowly, finding myself looking into Fang's dark eyes. The golden specks lighting up almost like a fire. It was breath taking. He was breath taking. everything about this moment had me utterly speechless.

THen to make it awkward, my teeth began to chatter. A warm chuckle escaped Fangs' lips. He left the car and a second later my door was opened. You may be asking why were at an ice cream parlor if it was cold. Well, we had been coming here for years. My parents were great friends with the owner. He had become accustomed of Fang, Iggy, and I randomly popping in. We never had to pay and we got whatever we had wanted. The store was warm and THe owner, Michelle, greeted us with a friendly smile. She called out our usual orders as we sat at the old fashioned bar. She paced two cups of Hot Chocolate in front of us.

In the next 5 minutes we had burgers, fries, and a milkshake set in front of us. We chowed down on our food, silence settling int Diner like ice cream parlor.

We stayed in there till about 10. Till I got a phone call from my mom telling me she wanted me home. And so we left. We kissed goodnight and that was that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Max**

September quickly turned to October. The winds got more frigid here in the small town of Lexington Virginia. The hardwood floor of my bedroom was cold on my bare feet as I searched for something to wear. My phone alerted me that the temperature would be 56 degrees today, but it was still early in the morning, causing the air to be slightly colder. I pulled a simple blue v-neck off of its hanger. I pulled the shirt over my head and slipped on some simple jeans.

"Max, honey, you're gonna be late!" My mothers voice rang down the hall from the kitchen. I slipped on some plain black socks and my leather jacket, deciding on doing my hair when I got into Fang's car, since he was picking me up in about, 5 minutes. I rushed out of my room and into the kitchen, taking a few cinnamon buns on a plate for Fang and I and going out onto the front porch, I tried to get my shoes on quickly but I failed and Fang pulled up before I could tie them.

"Come on Max! tie them in the car!" He called out to me, stealing a cinnamon bun off my plate as I slid them onto the center console.

He drove quickly, but I still got my hair tied into a messy bun and my shoes were loosely tied by the time we pulled into the student parking lot. We continued to munch on the slightly cold cinnamon buns. A few seconds after us, Iggy's old honda pulled into the spot next to ours, Ella was sitting in the passenger's seat. They nodded a hello at us and made their way through the large doors in the front of the school.

I yawned. We had forgotten coffee this morning, and if we left now, it'd be way too late getting back. I would just have to suffer and struggle miserably trying to stay awake. Fang turned off the car, taking the key out and nodding for me to get out too. So I did. My hands were cold until one was interlaced with Fang's. They didn't fit perfectly like most girls will tell you. His hands were way too big for mine but in all reality that's how I wanted it. I wouldn't have Fang any other way. He's amazing just the way he is and I couldn't ask for a better life.

"Maximum Ride! Is that you?" A voice called out, a southern drawl clearly evident. I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around to see my cousin, Maya. We have always gotten along great and we looked so much alike that we might as well be twins. Our dads were brothers. her last name was Batchelder, and Jeb wasn't always so kind to her and her mom but she was happy from what I could see.

I engulfed her in a hug. "Oh Wow! Fang Is that you? You've gotten mighty tall" She teased, poking him in the chest. A small smile played on his lips.

"I dunno Maya, I think you just shrunk." He chuckled. Maya was about 3 inches shorter than me, Leaving her at about 5'3, nothing compared to his 6' self.

"So did Fangles here finally get the guts to ask out our precious Maxi!" She exclaimed, motioning towards our intertwined fingers. He chuckled and nodded, that's when the first bell rang. Making me drop Fang's hand and sprint, literally sprint, to class.

-later that day at band practice-

I was sitting in the studio, waiting for everyone to arrive, when a crazy Idea ran through my head. One that made me remember someone that i didn't wanna remember. I turned on the mic and slowly sang the song Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez. Her voice in the song was soft and melodic. It was beautiful and I could only dream of matching it.

"Max, Your voice is like an angels" Sam hand his guitar case in hand, both actually. One electric, one acoustic. Then down came the other two, who seemed to have missed my singing. Gladly.

Sam began playing the familiar chords to a song I particularly liked. Then I picked up some rhythm notes. then Fangs voice sang out beautifully "Life's too short even care at all"

I backed him up, to which he continued onto the next line, smiling at me kindly, "Losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control, the fishes in the sea they're staring at me."

Iggy's drum playing has gradually gotten even better and we played more smoothly, learning to communicate through notes instead of words, we had started to sound like a real band. I heard Fangs voice resonating the words of the chorus "If I could find a way, to see this shade and run away, to some fortune that I should have found, by now, I'm waiting for this, Cough Syrup to come down"

"Max!" My mothers voice rang out from upstairs. I groaned as we all cut the music and I trudged up the stairs, not pleased about being interrupted. She was waiting at the top of the stairs with an envelope. She beamed at me then shooed me back downstairs.

"Guys" I started, once I had opened the envelope and read the paper inside. "We got invited to go to the state Battle of The Bands. The top 2 bands go to Nationals!" I exclaimed. Hugging all three of my boys. this was all very exciting. these were all local bands, we could be the only high school band there. But we are gonna rock, and were gonna go to Nationals. We've been playing so well that there's no doubt in my mind that we won't go.

We're going to win Battle of the Bands.

-that night-

"Max" the voice was hushed. I heard soft tapping on my window. Groaning, I rolled over to see what had disturbed my slumber. I swung my feet over the side of my bed as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The floor was cold on my bare feet. I noticed the disturbance had been Fang outside my window. My face heated, I was suddenly aware that my grey tanktop and a pair of blue underwear were the only clothing I had on. No Bra, no pants. Great. I internally groaned and opened the window, allowing the cold air to chill my legs and a small exposed area of my stomach. I shivered and climbed back into my bed. Fang shut the window once he was in my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

This had begun to happen alot more lately, whenever Anne would bring home a new guy from the bar, they tended to keep Fang up with their... uh... activities. He snuck in here around 11 and left around 4:30.

He slipped under the warm cover and pulled me close to his warm body, making me smile sleepily and close my eyes, inevitably falling into the sweet surrender of sleep.


End file.
